Mineplex Wiki:Manual of Style
Hello there! Welcome to this Wiki. This wiki is a comprehensive database for all things Mineplex, from Games, through Ranks, Cosmetics and even the server's history! Before editing though, make sure to read the Rules! Rules Now, this page is not for the rules. This is a page created to lay down guidelines. These are meant to tell you how to structure and edit any pages. This page will cover how to structure pages, what to do and what not, and help you improve your edits! So, without further ado, let's begin! Conventions Language As Minecraft is a game for all ages, avoid using expletives in the main, user and talk namespaces. Continued use of such language after a warning will result in you being blocked from the wiki. Attitude towards other editors Please try and remain respectful and polite towards other users. If you see a user violating a rule, just give them a gentle reminder. If they continue to do so, please refer the matter to an admin, who may have to take further measures. But remember, always ensure misplaced enthusiasm rather than malicious vandalism. Bots Semi-automated/user assisted Use of semi-automated or user assisted bots, such as AutoWikiBrowser, is allowed if the community decides there is a place for it. It will also need to obtain a bot usertag so that its edits do not appear in Wiki activity. Fully automated bots These bots are unlikely to be allowed on the wiki, unless there is a large need for them (which is not the case at the moment). Images Give images informative names when uploading them, rather than a cryptic alphanumeric string. Do not upload images unless the author has given their permission (Google allows filtering by copyright information). Uploading images for the sole purpose of user page decoration is permitted, but excessive numbers of pictures may lead to some being removed. Unused pictures may also be removed. Games Games are the main feature of Mineplex; they are the individual play sessions that vary in many things such as length, rules, features, kits and many other things. As the main feature of the server, pages about games are very important, as they can provide valuable information to readers unknown to the features of the games. Thus, pages about games should be well organized and provide all the necessary information that readers might need. And that is what this section of the manual is for - to lay down guidelines on the way of writing and structuring game pages. Intro section A short section. This should be the first section the reader notices when loading up the page. This section should be located next to the Minigame Infobox, with other Notice templates above it all (if necessary). The intro section should provide the reader with essential information about the game. Among the things needed in this section are the name of the minigame, its status and game type, beta (if needed and public release dates and a short description of the game's core features. Aim of the game A short section. Describe the aim of the game. This should be the things that cause victory to one or more players. Make sure to clearly state the victory reasons. Gameplay/How to play A long section. Describe the gameplay of the game. Make sure to include all important aspects of the gameplay and add detail on what does what. One to two word sentences are not a good way to describe gameplay (unless needed). Describe what to do and how long the actions take. If there are some major elements of the game that need more than a paragraph to describe, add a subsection (e.g. The "Supply Drop" section for Survival Games). Remember to always use proper grammar and spelling. Poorly written pages are hard to read and often do not deliver the information clearly. Maps A short section. This section should contain one gallery, with map images for the game in it. Make sure to add the map name and author(s) under the images, utilizing the "Image Gallery" features. Kits List the kits for the game. To do so, go into a game lobby of your game, and look at the abilities, descriptions and names of the kits. Then, use a table to list the kits and all needed information. Gem Rewards/Earnings List the gem earnings for the game. To do so, play a few rounds of the game, and list the earnings. ---- Pro Tip: For most games, you earn 10 gems for Participation, along 20 gems for 1st Place, 15 gems for 2nd place, and 10 gems for 3rd place. ---- Achievements List all the achievements for the game, the task you need to finish, and the reward it gives you. To do so, type /stats in the chat and hover your cursor over the item for the game. Category:Policies